


莫比乌斯

by Ritenuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritenuto/pseuds/Ritenuto
Summary: 伏地魔死在了1981年。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	莫比乌斯

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自《神秘博士》及《信条》

德拉科·马尔福在十六岁被迫成为了一名食死徒，从那之后再也没有见过他的父亲。直到十七岁时，凤凰社打进了马尔福庄园，混战之中他得知卢修斯早就死在了黑魔王的魔杖下。而且——他听见狼人格雷伯克说——如果再不杀个人，向主人表表忠心，下一个死的就会是他。

他不想伤害任何人，准确地说，是不敢。他戴着银色的食死徒面具在四处横飞的魔咒中狼狈地躲闪，像极了古代戏剧中的丑角。他得找个地方藏起来，不用太久，只要躲到混乱结束就好。

“别出声。抓紧我。”一个声音从他右手边清晰地传来，穿透了叫喊声与爆炸声，像是那人正贴在他耳边。德拉科猛地转过头，意外地发现自己身边空无一人。“愣着干什么？快抓紧我。”那个隐形人再度开口，德拉科甚至可以感觉到他的鼻息打在自己的脖子上，与此同时，一道直奔着他而来的索命咒离奇地拐了弯。

他没有机会开口问话，因为下一秒隐形人就抓紧了他的拿魔杖的右手。他觉得自己像是被塞进了某种密不透风的橡胶管道，或者像是一只被字典拍扁了的苍蝇，连肺叶都被挤压成了薄薄的一片。幻影移形，他讨厌这个。

“这他妈是怎么回事？”他感觉到自己落到了地面上，忍不住破口大骂。随从显形的眩晕感消散后，他终于意识到自己身处一间破破烂烂的旅馆房间。麻瓜的旅馆房间，鉴于这屋里有一台电视。他当然知道什么是电视。深秋午后的羸弱的阳光透过灰扑扑的窗子照进来，落在两张狭窄的单人床上，显得异常惨淡。远处似乎有山，他眯起眼睛向外看着，他这辈子没怎么见过山。

“哇哦，你比我想象的冷静多了。”这声音把德拉科吓了一跳，他警觉地向身后看去，一个看上去和他一样大的男孩正笑嘻嘻地看着他。他胳膊上搭着一件隐形衣，黑色的头发因为方才的幻影移形而变得乱七八糟。又或许是它们本来就不服帖。

德拉科转过来，背对着窗子。“你是谁？这是哪儿？”他举起魔杖对着这个黑头发的疯子，“为什么我会在这儿？”

男孩立刻举起双手做了个投降的姿势。“这是戈德里克山谷。”他用那对绿色的眼睛真诚地看着德拉科，“我们在镇上唯一一间旅店里。至于我……”

他露出了一种傻里傻气的笑容，仿佛只要他这样笑一下德拉科就会消气。“我叫哈利·波特，是凤凰社的人。”他注意到德拉科瞬间绷紧的肩膀，安抚地摆了摆手，“你不要怕，我不抓你，我是专门来救你的。”

德拉科没有放下魔杖，反而展示了一种更为防御的姿态。“救我？我是个食死徒，波特。”他抖了抖身上裹尸布一样厚重的袍子，又指了指歪斜在自己头上的面具，“凤凰社大发慈悲救我干什么？抓我去审判吗？”

哈利发愁地看着他，似乎是想笑。“当然不是。”他放下身后的背包，气定神闲得就好像认定了德拉科不会伤害他。“就只是救你而已。”他指挥着隐形衣落到房间里唯一的一把椅子上，“你对我们很重要，所以接下来的几天你要和我待在一起。”

德拉科甚至没有搞懂这其中的因果关系，他，一个软弱的食死徒，能给凤凰社带来多大的帮助？没人会解救被捕的食死徒，他们没法用他当诱饵引诱黑魔王现身。可除了这个，他简直就是一无是处（虽然他很不愿意承认这个）。“你总得给我解释清楚。”他把魔杖放低了一点儿，“我不能不明不白地被绑架，接着又毫无理由地投敌。”

“你不会相信我。”哈利平静地笑笑，“解释了也没用。”注意到德拉科骤然变差的脸色，他不得不再次抬起双手表示认输，“好吧，这几天我们要在这儿蹲守伏地魔。”他轻快地说道，就好像伏地魔只是他邻居的名字。

“你疯了。”德拉科瞪视着他，“这是送死。再说，他为什么要来这儿？”

哈利向他走进了一步，德拉科下意识地后退着，黑色的袍子蹭到积了灰的窗框上。“是真的。”哈利严肃地注视着他，“我可以用生命向你保证。他一定会来。”

德拉科被那双绿得过分的眼睛盯得浑身不舒服，他别过头，强迫自己看着墙角那块剥落的墙纸。“我要你的命有什么用？”他的声音低了下来，“你还是没有告诉我这和我有什么关系，你们到底需要我做什么？”倒戈并不是什么值得推崇的事，但此刻德拉科知道听从凤凰社的安排才是保住自己性命的唯一出路。

“你不用担心，其实什么都不需要你出面。”哈利撤开一点，语气又变得快活起来，德拉科想不通为什么会有人在这么压抑的时期还能保持愉悦。“你只需要记录你所经历的。”哈利从包里掏出一个红色封皮的本子，“把之后这几天的见闻都写进去。”

“为什么？”德拉科嫌弃地接过本子，红色封皮，太丑了，波特一定是个格兰芬多。

哈利耸耸肩。“机密。”他无辜地眨着眼睛，“照做就好了。至少它能为你在战后辩护，证明你确实在为我们做事。”

“好了，建议你现在就开始写。”哈利打掉他捂着封皮的手，为他翻开了第一页，“首先是日期。今天是1981年10月24号。”

*** ***

这一切都过于奇怪了。德拉科坐在皱巴巴的床垫上思索着，手里捧着一杯茶。几分钟之前波特从他施了无痕伸展咒的背包里变戏法似的拿出了两个杯子，以及两个壶。他把其中一个壶塞到了德拉科怀里，还说：

“茶。是你喜欢的那种。”

“你怎么知道我喜欢什么。”德拉科随口嘟囔了一句，抬头看见哈利正把另一个壶里的东西往杯子里倒，橙色的，像是……

“别看了，你不喝南瓜汁。”波特轻飘飘地说着，像是没注意到德拉科看他的眼神有多惊愕。不过几秒钟之后他就发现自己没法绕过这个话题，德拉科已经放下了茶壶，抱着胳膊瞧着他，显然是想得到一个解释。

“别好像被冒犯了似的看着我，”哈利无可奈何地放下杯子，“救人之前总得摸清底细。知道你的口味又不是什么大不了的事。”他仿佛觉得德拉科有什么被害妄想似的摇了摇头，转过身研究那台电视机。

天色渐渐暗下来，波特起身拉上了窗帘，又缩进他那张不断作响的床垫里。电视里放着麻瓜的东西，像是讲政客的喜剧片，德拉科心不在焉地看了一会儿，觉得头疼，他再也不想听到和阵营相关的任何东西了。他来到戈德里克山谷才几个小时，马尔福庄园里的战火却好像已经是上辈子的事了，久违的放松感爬遍他的全身。黑白电视机忽明忽暗的光线温和地打在他越来越沉的眼皮上，他别扭地歪在起了球的枕头上跌入了睡梦中。

哈利侧过头看他，把电视的音量调到了最小。这间屋子的窗帘上满是虫蛀的痕迹，月光穿过那些细小的孔洞照在德拉科脸上，让他看上去像一张年代久远的照片。

他一动不动地看了很久。

德拉科醒来时天刚蒙蒙亮。他发现自己舒服地躺在床中央，被子盖到了下巴，就连脚下的被角都掖得恰到好处。波特背对着他，站在拉开一道缝的窗帘前向窗外张望着。

“醒得够早的。”德拉科坐了起来，注意到床头放着一碗麦片粥。

“你也一样。”哈利转过身，德拉科发现他正捧着个一模一样的碗。“我叫了早餐。”他解释道，“我饿了。”

很好，麦片粥。德拉科暗自思索着，波特似乎知道所有关于他的事情，甚至包括他喜欢的早餐。“睡得怎么样？”哈利放下空碗，靠在搭着隐形衣的椅子上看着他。

“糟透了。”德拉科故意说道，“这床垫就是一摊垃圾，我几乎没睡着。”这是假话，他睡得好极了，好得没有理由。

哈利笑出了声，移开目光轻轻地摇着头。德拉科古怪地看了看他，决定不再说话。“你该知足。”哈利收住了笑，“我睡过更糟的地方。你知道碗柜也能睡人吗？去霍格沃茨之前，我就住在我姨夫姨妈家的碗柜里。他们都是麻瓜——我是说，他们算是麻瓜里比较糟糕的那一类，不是所有的麻瓜都……”

他的声音有点窘迫地变小了。德拉科无所谓地看着他，无论波特的身世有多悲惨都和他没有任何关系。“我们到底在等什么？”他忽略了哈利不自然的神情，决定把所有事一次问个明白，“你一直没有告诉我为什么黑魔王会来这儿。而且就算他来了又能怎么样？”

“我说了你会相信我吗？”哈利自嘲地笑笑，“算了，告诉你吧。”他神秘地凑近德拉科，蹲在他身前抬头看着他，“我是来杀他的。伏地魔会死在万圣节前夜，死在戈德里克山谷。也就是这儿。”他戏剧性地转转手腕，指尖指着地面。

德拉科垂着眼睛看他，波特绿色的眼睛里盛满了真挚。为什么他要这样看着自己？德拉科感到莫名其妙，波特谈论杀死黑魔王，就像在谈论爱情。那种毫无保留的爱情。他沿着波特支棱着的刘海向下看，发现他额头上有个形状奇特的疤痕。像一个被潦草写成的字母N。一道闪电。

“你怎么就这么肯定？”他听见自己发问，“你才几岁？黑魔王有比你厉害得多的本事，你根本想象不到。”

哈利哼了一声。“等着瞧吧。”他用拳头不轻不重地捶了一下德拉科的膝盖，后者瞪了他一眼，这是相当越界的行为。“我也有比他好得多的东西。”他嬉皮笑脸地站起身，舒展着自己有些酸痛的双腿。

德拉科认定了他就是在送死。

那本红色封皮的本子在不久后被确认是格兰芬多的东西，页角处金色狮子的标志让德拉科深感自己受到了侮辱。

“没办法，我是格兰芬多。”波特觉得他无理取闹，“总不可能有斯莱特林的东西。”

他按照波特的要求把他们之间发生的事情一五一十地写了下来。“最好把对话也写进去。”波特提醒他，“越详细越好，这能帮你洗脱食死徒的身份。”

“可我就是个食死徒。”德拉科干巴巴地回应。

“一个‘被迫的’食死徒。”哈利指出，“你甚至没害过人。虽然这可能是因为你不敢。”

晚上波特又打开电视看那个喜剧，屏幕里的几个人因为选区之类的事彼此攻讦不停。“我之前住在萨里郡。”波特有感而发似的说道，“不过已经很久没回去过了，那本来也不算是我的家，只是我姨夫姨妈的房子。但是真奇怪，地址我竟然还记得很清楚。”

他像发现了什么新鲜事一样转过头看着德拉科。“小惠金区，女贞路四号。”他急切地说着，“我离开那儿大概有六年多了。十一岁生日那天我就被接走了，那是我第一次知道霍格沃茨，以及魔法之类的事儿。”

德拉科不得不拿起本子把这些都写下来，即便他根本不在乎。

“你到底为什么需要我在这儿？”德拉科躺在凹凸不平的床垫上翻来覆去，前一晚过分的疲惫感消失后，这张床的缺点就被无限放大了。“我对你没有任何用处。”他承认。

“这么说吧，”哈利侧过身对着他，“我擅长挽救那些还有良知的食死徒。别急着否认。”他抬手止住了德拉科将要脱口而出的反驳，“我知道你不是个彻底的坏人。”

*** ***

波特在寻找着什么，德拉科得出了结论。每天波特都会倚在窗前，眼神像麻瓜的警犬一样搜索着，恨不得把脸都贴在玻璃上。“你在找什么？”几天后他终于忍不住问。

“找个人。”哈利的额头抵在脏得要命的窗框上，“巴希达·巴沙特。我想知道她住在哪里。”

“谁？”

“巴希达·巴沙特，就是那个魔法史——”

德拉科不耐烦地打断了他。“我知道她是谁。”他站起身走到窗边循着哈利的视线向外看去，“她住在这儿？这跟你和黑魔王又有什么关系？”

哈利的脑袋生了根似的贴着窗子，不肯扭过来看他。“伏地魔会袭击她的邻居。”他的声音闷闷地打在玻璃上，“三十一号晚上。也就是明天。”

他这都是从哪知道的？德拉科皱起眉，波特有太多事情瞒着他了，这不是什么好的合作态度。“我能有幸知道你是怎么得到这些情报的吗？”他重重地叹了口气，“还是说我一点知情权都没有？”

“我有一个相当可靠的信息来源。”哈利简短地回答，把头从窗户上拔了下来。他揉了揉被硌红的前额，晃悠着坐到了床垫上。德拉科看出他不想再多说一个字，只好怄气似的回到了自己的床上。

波特，自命不凡的蠢货，以为凭一己之力就能扳倒黑魔王，结果很可能是搭上他们两个人的性命。德拉科抠着床单上被烟烫出来的小孔，想象着这是波特的眼珠子。“既然你知道会有袭击，为什么不提前通知那户人家？”他不指望波特能给他什么明确的答复。

“因为我找不到他们住在哪。”哈利低落地回答，“那座房子被施了赤胆忠心咒，就算我找到了巴沙特的家，也只能确定一个大概的位置。而伏地魔不一样，他知道那房子究竟在哪。他会直接去那儿。”

“你是说这次袭击没法避免？”德拉科抬起眉毛。

哈利扯出一个苦笑。“没法避免。”他咬了咬嘴唇，叹了口气，“只有赤胆忠心咒失效，我才能找到他。也就是说——”

“那房子的主人必须死。”德拉科震惊地看着他。波特缓慢地点头，像是极不愿意承认这个事实。“就这么放任谋杀在你鼻子底下进行？”德拉科不能理解“正义”的波特为什么肯让这种事情发生。

“别这样，”哈利长久地注视着他，“你不会比我更不想他们死。”

当晚他们终于在昏黄的街灯下看见了年迈的魔法史作家，哈利的目光跟随着她走入不远处一栋朴素的二层小楼，他逡巡着，不敢确定究竟周围的哪一座房子会是自己的目标。或许都不是，赤胆忠心咒的保护会让房子隐形。

借着路灯的光亮，他瞥见附近的麻瓜店铺橱窗上贴着的招贴画，鲜艳的颜色掩映在巨大的人造蜘蛛网后，人人都在期待着万圣节，只有他在等待两起注定发生的死亡。德拉科沉默着把搁着牛肉馅饼的盘子递给他，他看了一眼，皱起了鼻子。“我不喜欢这个。”他埋怨地看着德拉科。 

“我又不知道。”后者不以为意。

“现在你知道了。”哈利戳了戳那块棕色的东西，冷的，但如今他又能期待什么呢？

德拉科看看他，嘟囔了一句什么，拿起魔杖在他的盘子上点了点，那块馅饼立刻冒起了热气。“凤凰社连最基本的生存技能都没教过你吗？”他挖苦道，“你靠什么打败黑魔王？用你的愚蠢把他笑死吗？”

哈利没说话，端着盘子坐到了他身边。他们离得有些过于近了，手肘互相磕碰，德拉科发出几下不满的嘶嘶声，但最终也没有挪开自己。

夜里德拉科觉得异常不安。这种不安从他来到戈德里克山谷的第二天就开始酝酿，他知道有些事情即将发生，而波特在他身边，非但没有让他感到一丝安心，反而让他对未知的将来感到更为恐慌。看看他吧，德拉科侧躺着端详睡着的波特，他也只有十七岁，他怎么可能打败黑魔王？这整件事就是个笑话。凤凰社就是个马戏团，他们竟然敢派一个孩子出战，去对付有史以来最恐怖的黑巫师。

他不能再待下去了，他们俩简直就是献给黑魔王的祭品。

他从枕头下面摸出魔杖，盯着波特安稳闭着的眼睛谨慎地施放了静音咒。接着他作贼似的翻身下床，走到门边寻找自己的衣物。他不愿再穿那件食死徒的袍子，只能凑合着裹紧开襟毛衣。最后看了波特一眼，他把手伸向了门把手。

“准备逃跑？”

德拉科僵在原地，波特听起来清醒极了，完全不像从睡梦中挣扎出来的人。“你最好还是留下，不然我就是白跑一趟。”他冷静地站起身走近德拉科，“我可以石化你，但是我不想这么做，因为……”

他抖了抖拿魔杖的手腕，德拉科一惊。可是波特只是在施展一个复杂的整理咒语，他们散落在房间各处的物品有条不紊地飞进他的背包里，两张单人床也恢复了平整。“你为什么——”德拉科不懂他为什么要在大半夜做这个。

波特竖起一根手指示意他收声。“抱紧我。”他在德拉科惊愕的眼神里把他推向了门旁的墙角，扯过椅子上的隐形衣罩住了他们两个。德拉科很快就明白了为什么波特叫自己抱紧他，这件隐形衣显然不是给两个成年男巫设计的，他们只有紧贴在一起才能让彼此不至于暴露，德拉科甚至还需要稍微弯下一点腰。

“这又是在干什么？”他用气声问道，被迫抱着另一个人让他无所适从，波特的头发戳着他的侧脸，他想抬手拨开却又不敢轻举妄动。

哈利在他怀里动了一下，他闭了嘴。他们在折磨人的静默中等了几分钟，直到窗外传来两声轻微的爆响。有人在这里幻影显形。那两个人的脚步声直奔着旅馆而来，德拉科感觉哈利的手臂环住了他，让他们贴得更近了。

他们听见旅馆的房门被一扇一扇地撞开，麻瓜住客的咒骂和尖叫声敲击着耳膜。脚步声越来越近，终于他们的房门也被咒语攻破。

德拉科屏着呼吸抬起眼睛，看到两张食死徒面具在月光下反射着阴冷的银色。哈利的大半张脸埋在他的毛衣里，也在斜着眼睛观察着闯入者。时间无比缓慢地流逝，食死徒们猎犬一样地搜查着整间屋子，他们躲在隐形衣的庇护下大气也不敢出。德拉科觉得自己的后背因为长时间不自然的弯着而开始发疼，而波特又在以一种像是担心他会跑掉的力度搂抱着他，他几乎要断成两截。

过了五分钟，也可能是五个世纪，食死徒的脚步声终于远去，他们又安静地等了一会儿，一直等到听见他们幻影移形离开的声音才放松了紧张的神经。德拉科终于得以挺直自己的背，他稍微低下头，发现波特也正抬头看着他，鼻息打在他的下巴上。

“你怎么知道他们要来？”他迟疑着问。

哈利没有回答，只是沉默地看着他。最终德拉科也放弃了对真相的追问，转而放空自己的脑子，和他对视。

他们的心跳互相触碰。

*** ***

最后一天如期而至。哈利早已不像第一天那样愉悦，当德拉科意识到波特甚至是他们之中更阴郁安静的那一个之后，他甚至开始怀疑最初那个嬉皮笑脸还会威胁人的格兰芬多究竟是不是他的想象。

他坐在椅子上观察着哈利，后者坐在临窗的床垫上看着外面发愣，太阳已经沉入了远处的山谷，只剩一点血红色的光亮徘徊在地平线上不肯离去。那本笔记本被他随手搁在电视上，短短几天他就写满了小半个本子。

“我该拿它怎么办？”德拉科拿起笔记本对着哈利，“既然你要走了。”

哈利转过头，有些悲哀地看着他。“还没结束，你得把今晚的事情写进去。”他听上去不容置疑，“把伏地魔死了作为结尾。”

“你怎么就那么肯定他一定会死？”德拉科恼火地扔掉了那愚蠢的红色本子，站起身逼近他，“为什么你什么都知道，而我什么都不知道？我他妈甚至不知道为什么我在这儿！”

“你还没有明白吗？”哈利没有被他吓到，仰着头平静地注视着他。“德拉科·马尔福，你还没有想明白吗？”

德拉科的嘴抿成了一道直线，他瞪着哈利，想得到他应得的解释。

“昨晚那些食死徒是来找你的，伏地魔早就怀疑你的忠诚，所以你一失踪他就知道你投奔了凤凰社。”哈利轻声说着，“他们会搜查所有和凤凰社有关的地点。”

“你知道我想听的不是这个。”德拉科冷哼一声，“告诉我，波特，你到底是谁？”

哈利又笑了，笑得像是在哭。“你认识这个吗？”他从兜里拿出一个小巧的金属制品递到德拉科面前。德拉科低头，认出了那东西。“别问问题，听我说。”哈利疲惫地摇摇头，“时间转换器，马尔福家的收藏。是的，这是你的。这是你给我的。”

“在十六年后。”他一直笑着，而德拉科此刻更希望他不要再笑了。“你知道伏地魔要杀你，你听见了，在马尔福庄园那天。”哈利把时间转换器丢到一边，“但是你没死，因为我救了你。昨晚那两个食死徒本来会抓到你，但是他们没有，因为我救了你。为什么我会出现？为什么我会知道这些？因为这都是你告诉我的。”

“伏地魔今晚一定会来，我一定会杀死他。”哈利像是确认着什么似的说着，“还记得我说我有一个相当可靠的信息来源吗？那就是你，未来的你。以及……”他朝着被扔在地上的本子抬抬下巴，“这本笔记。”

德拉科被石化了似的愣在他面前。“所以你是从……”他觉得这声音都不是自己的了，“从未来……”

哈利善解人意地点点头。“准确地说是十六年后。”他眨眨眼睛，“我一直想看看你十几岁的样子。”

“我们是……”真相像一桶冰水一样从德拉科的头顶洒下来。

“我们在一起。”哈利露出一个真心实意的笑容。

夜色像是被拨快了似的迅速降临，他们听见木门被咒语轰击开的声音从巴希达·巴沙特房子的方向传来。哈利如梦初醒般站了起来。“我要走了。”他看着德拉科，眼神里明明白白写着诀别。

“等等。”德拉科拽住了他的手腕，“你还没告诉我，为什么是你。”为什么结果黑魔王的会是个十几岁的男孩。

“因为他今晚袭击的是我的家。”哈利苦涩地回答，“他杀害的是我的父母。我活了下来，却留下了这道疤。”他指了指自己额头上的闪电，“他没法杀死我，甚至还会让自己变得无比虚弱。这时我就会打败他。”

“所以之后你会用时间转换器回到你本来的时间里？”德拉科皱起眉，他隐约觉得不对。

哈利盯着他看了几秒。“实际上，它坏了。”他抱歉地笑笑，“它似乎没法经受这么长的时间跨度。”

“但是同一个时间里不能有两个你！”德拉科把他的手腕攥得更紧了，“除非你……”他忽然闭上了嘴，错愕地瞪着哈利。

后者平静地点了点头。“除非有一个我死去。”他的语气恢复了他们初见时的那种轻快，“不用担心，这个结局我早就知道了。我会和伏地魔同归于尽。”

“可你不能！”德拉科把他扯向自己，把他拖离那扇开着的窗子，不让他离开。

“我不得不。我必须这样。”哈利没有挣扎，任凭自己贴着德拉科，他未来的爱人。“你不明白吗，这些早就是注定的了，你找不到整件事情是从哪里开始的，但是它就是发生了。谁也改变不了。必须是我，我必须得去。”

他又看向德拉科的笔记本。“等着一切结束，带着它去找邓布利多，他会明白的。”他转过脸凝视着德拉科，“你会有一个很好的未来。我在那等着你。”

他抹去了他们之间最后的距离。这个吻一触即分，但是它确确实实灼伤了德拉科。“我爱你。”他听见哈利说，“这不会是你最后一次听见我说这句话。德拉科，记得去接我。”

远处传来索命咒的绿光，哈利用尽力气推开了他，越出了窗子。

*** ***

1991年7月31日，德拉科·马尔福来到了萨里郡小惠金区女贞路四号。

“我来接走碗柜里的那位先生。”他看着弗农·德思礼紫红色的面庞露出一个假笑，“哈利·波特，是吧？”

那个十一岁的男孩从楼梯后面探出头来，德拉科看见了他的眼睛。

和十七岁时一模一样。

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道我也没有讲清楚这个时间线……  
> 正确的时间线是一个闭环：1991年二十七岁的德拉科接走哈利→1997年十七岁的哈利使用时间转换器→1981年十七岁的德拉科见到十七岁的哈利，哈利杀死伏地魔→1991年二十七岁的德拉科接走哈利  
> 为了写时间梗，这篇的设定没有魂器，德拉科和哈利也没有生在同一个年代  
> 如果有bug请一定指出！我脑子不太好可能有些地方想不到qaq，但是如果真的有，我也没有办法自圆其说了（苦笑），就当是魔法吧  
> 对了，他们看的政客喜剧是Yes, Minister


End file.
